


Dynamique du mieux et forces contraires

by Caidy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, asking about what love is and doing human stuff, bobby is awesome, destiel except it's not really destiel, set in mid-season 5 or so, when Cas become more human
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidy/pseuds/Caidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"La lumière était encore matinale, mais prenait une teinte dorée au fur et à mesure que midi approchait. Elle parvenait à donner de l’allure, presque de l’élégance, aux vieilles carcasses rouillées qui gisaient dans la décharge. L’une d’elles, une camionnette autrefois rouge vautrée au milieu du terrain, luisait fièrement. Castiel la regardait depuis un moment, fasciné par les nuances et les chatoiements, oubliant qu’il ne s’agissait que de métal et de verre. Plus sa grâce s’affaiblissait, plus il percevait le monde à la manière – estimait-il – d’un simple être humain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamique du mieux et forces contraires

Il faisait un temps radieux. Le ciel s’étendait de la ligne d’horizon jusqu’à l’infini, immuable et éclatant, d’un bleu si pur et limpide qu’on l’aurait dit consciencieusement colorié par la main agile d’un artiste. La lumière était encore matinale, mais prenait une teinte dorée au fur et à mesure que midi approchait. Elle parvenait à donner de l’allure, presque de l’élégance, aux vieilles carcasses rouillées qui gisaient dans la décharge. L’une d’elles, une camionnette autrefois rouge vautrée au milieu du terrain, luisait fièrement. Castiel la regardait depuis un moment, fasciné par les nuances et les chatoiements, oubliant qu’il ne s’agissait que de métal et de verre. Plus sa grâce s’affaiblissait, plus il percevait le monde à la manière – estimait-il – d’un simple être humain.

L’ange avait décidé que s’inquiéter était inutile et vain, alors il profitait de cet état misérable comme il le pouvait. Cela incluait la bière tiède que Bobby avait mis dans sa main, dont le goût amer-terreux n’était pas totalement déplaisant. L’idée de découvrir encore des choses malgré sa très longue existence était parfois terrifiante, mais souvent merveilleuse et addictive.

-T’es toujours là, toi ? grogna une voix derrière-lui.

Castiel cligna des yeux, reconnaissant la voix rauque et rêche de Dean. Il se retourna et le fixa, trouvant que l’humain était encore plus intéressant que la camionnette-lumière. Pour une des premières fois depuis qu’il était descendu en Enfer, Castiel ne voyait plus son âme, mais son enveloppe charnelle.

-Tu vas finir par chopper un coup de soleil.

L’ange arqua un sourcil.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, Dean.

-Ouais, et t’es pas non plus supposé dormir. Pourtant, j’aurais juré t’avoir entendu ronfler cette nuit.

-Je ne ronfle pas, répondit-il sans conviction.

Le chasseur soupira, puis croisa les bras sur son torse. De là où il se tenait, Castiel pouvait distinguer chaque nuance de ses yeux verts, et l’inquiétude mêlée de culpabilité qui s’y cachait.

-Ecoute, Cas. J’imagine que ça doit être difficile pour toi en ce moment, mais ça sert à rien de nier. Si t’as faim, mange, c’est aussi con que ça. T’es pratiquement humain, maintenant, faut que tu fasses avec.

Le ton était calme, presque doux, et l’ange perdit l’envie de protester. Il hocha lentement la tête et but une gorgée de bière, comme pour prouver à Dean qu’il avait compris. L’humain eut un autre soupir, de soulagement cette fois-ci, lui demanda de rentrer si le soleil devenait trop fort, puis tourna les talons et disparut entre les piles bancales de carcasses de voitures.

 

* * *

 

Plus tard, Castiel alla s’asseoir sur le seuil de la maison, sa bière vide à la main et le regard perdu dans le vague. Il pensa à ses frères, à ses sœurs, à son père, et à cette autre famille à laquelle il n’appartenait pas mais qui l’avait accepté comme un membre légitime. Si l’ange commençait à comprendre les humains, il ne comprendrait jamais l’amour – c’était une chose fragile et invincible, anarchique et magnifique, si prompte à naître comme à s’évanouir. Elle ne respectait aucune règle, aucune convenance, et même si elle semblait causer plus de souffrances que de joie, la race humaine toute entière paraissait courir après.

Quand Sam sortit, il leva les yeux vers lui et demanda :

-Qu’est-ce que l’amour a de si important ?

Le chasseur le dévisagea un instant, puis sourit, de ce sourire facile et spontané qui avait manqué à beaucoup de gens pendant longtemps.

-Je ne sais pas, Cas, dit-il finalement. Je pense que c’est rassurant.

-Rassurant ?            

-Oui. Je veux dire, on a tous besoin d’avoir quelqu’un qui nous soutienne, qui nous écoute vraiment, à qui on peut faire confiance. Quelqu’un qui sait comment nous faire rire.

Sam parut triste, brusquement, et Castiel regretta sa question.

-Merci de m’avoir répondu, Sam.

-Y’a pas de quoi, Cas.

Puis il ajouta, plus léger :

-Il reste une pizza d’hier soir. Tu veux venir manger avec nous ?

L’ange accepta.

 

* * *

 

Bobby avait quelque chose d’intimidant. C’était un homme cultivé, généreux, couragueux et surtout très sage, et Castiel se disait parfois que si les Winchesters avaient mieux écouté ses conseils, beaucoup de drames auraient pu être évité. Il était différent des autres humains que l’ange avait rencontrés jusqu’ici. Castiel le respectait énormément, et se sentait coupable et honteux de ne pas pouvoir le guérir. Voir un tel homme coincé dans un fauteuil roulant était terriblement triste, et il se promit que, le jour où sa grâce lui reviendrait entièrement, il commencerait par Bobby. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Castiel se mettait à croire qu’un tel jour n’arriverait jamais.

-T’as l’air constipé, Cas.

L’ange se tourna vers Bobby, installé derrière son bureau où une montagne de livres poussiéreux menaçait de s’écrouler. Ils étaient seuls dans le salon, Sam étant parti prendre une douche à l’étage et Dean occupé à réparer l’Impala, même si Castiel n’avait rien compris quand il lui avait expliqué quel élément nécessitait d’être changé.

-J’aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose, répondit l’ange en se levant du fauteuil.

Il alla se planter devant le bureau, oubliant pour la énième fois la litanie habituelle de Dean : _ne pas fixer les gens sans cligner, ne pas trop s’approcher, etc._

-De quoi tu parles ? grogna Bobby.

-De votre état.

Le chasseur roula des yeux, puis se resservit une rasade de whisky. Rien que l’odeur était agressive.

-Y’a des milliers d’autres trucs pour lesquels tu ferais mieux de t’inquiéter.

-Comme quoi ? demanda Castiel.

-Sam et Dean, pour commencer.

L’ange soupira.

-Je m’inquiète _toujours_ pour Sam et Dean.

Etrangement, ça fit sourire Bobby.

-T’es pas le seul, Cas. Ces deux-là sont vraiment des aimants à emmerdes.

-Mais ça ne vous empêche pas de les aider, remarqua Castiel.

Bobby but une gorgée de whisky.

-Je pourrais te dire la même chose.

Puis il ajouta, plus gravement :

-T’es en train de laisser tomber tes pouvoirs pour deux abrutis bornés, Cas.

-L’Apocalypse-

-Me chante pas cette chanson, coupa Bobby. Nous savons tous les deux que tu le fais pour les Winchesters.

Castiel y réfléchit un moment. Entre temps, le chasseur sortit un deuxième verre d’un tiroir du bureau et le posa au milieu des papiers. Il y versa une bonne dose de whisky et le tendit à l’ange. Ce dernier le prit, renifla vaguement le liquide ambré et lisse avant de boire. Le goût était pire que l’odeur.

-Aimer quelqu’un, c’est ne jamais abandonner, décida-t-il.

Bobby cligna des yeux mais ne dit rien.

-C’est pour ça que je ne partirai pas.

Il y eut un silence, long et tranquille, et Castiel laissa l’alcool le brûler de l’intérieur. Puis il entendit un bruit de pas derrière-lui et se tourna pour voir Dean. Le chasseur arborait cette expression particulière, celle que l’ange était incapable d’interpréter. Il s’avança jusqu’à lui, posa une main ferme sur son épaule et hocha la tête. Castiel ne demanda pas, cligna simplement des yeux, et regarda le sourire maladroit sur le visage du chasseur. Dans ses yeux verts, il apercevait un peu de son âme.


End file.
